


Epoche

by aotrash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender!Levi, Bartenders, Bottom Eren Yeager, Coming of Age, Death, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Manga & Anime, OOC, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Switching, Time Skips, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), artist!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aotrash/pseuds/aotrash
Summary: Typically when a cute guy buys you a drink from across the bar, you think two things. First, said guy is probably an asshole. Second, why not?Who ever thought I’d end up with the bartender?Eren and Levi were always very independent people. Neither of them were much into dating, and neither of them were looking for a relationship. When Eren discovered the popular bar in which he’d meet Levi, he didn’t walk in expecting love.No story begins in the end, but this story does end in a new beginning.





	Epoche

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story after watching an alarming amount on bartender videos on youtube. 
> 
>  
> 
> this story is...interesting? there's a lot going on. ill leave that to you guys to decide when I update soon! sorry this is super short, but there's more coming. if I don't post this now ill forget lmao.

_**Prologue** _

 

 

_There was a time in my that I avoided falling in love. I avoided talking to people and I avoided getting attached emotionally to people I didn’t particularly like enough. I held myself to a sick standard, and I didn’t let myself live much. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t need anyone to be happy. I don’t need a relationship and I don’t need love. I always told myself that loving others would only really distract me, set me backwards in the end. Looking back at the old me, I would be very upset with myself. I would be furious, because I think I found someone to share my hesitance with. Someone to cry onto, but also someone who makes me so happy that I can’t let go. I would’ve hated myself because I wouldn’t have wanted to hurt them when I ended it. My best interest was my only interest, and I deprived myself of the joy I longed for. I’ve said “I” a lot here, so let’s talk about him. He’s a breath of fresh air in leather and jeans. He’s charming and playful, but he’s honest and genuine. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted to have, and I’m not sorry to have taken him for myself._


End file.
